Welcome to Ivalice: Riku Replica's journey
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: On Standby until I recieve 5 OC Clans. Riku replica is transported to Ivalice, along the way he joins clan Gully, he also face the dangers of Khamja and organization XIII's revived members who plan on taking over all of Ivalice!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Ivalice: Riku replica's journey

I own what God has given me, and the characters and settings aren't those things! in other words, I own nothing !

Riku replica felt himself slipping,he had been beaten by the "original" and a great sadness came over him, and he began to fade, he only had minutes left. ~Heh, this is the end, huh. Well I just wish that I could've made more of a difference, at least to one person.~ little did he realize that his wish would be granted.

At the same time in Ivalice, a certain member of the famous clan Gully named Adelle was visiting an old Ravaji sage by the name of Lezaford. Adelle was a white haired and yellow eyed girl, her clothing was mostly pink and reminded others of a cat, and she was also a skilled hume, and one.

"Hey Lezaford, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Hello child, I'm in the middle of a spell of summoning." Lezaford responded.

"Like how the grimoire brought Luso?" she inquired. She was refering to her friend who had visited Ivalice from a distant planet called Earth.

"Yes, but it's slightly different, it summons those who are about to die, but can still be saved." he said before muttering more incantations "...and Done!"

Suddenly seals appeared on the ground began to move and there was a dark glow appeared from in front of the old, green man. Then there was a boy with blue eyes and silver hair in front of Lezaford and he seemed to be dying as his body faded in and out. "Oh, Lezaford he's fading, what's going on?" "He's dying, quickly give him an elixer" Quickly following the sage's orders she pulled the concoction out of a bag and poured it in his mouth. After a few moments the boy was solid, but unconscious. "We made it!" Adelle said, "So how long until he awakens?" "My guess is about two hours, but judging by his appearance, it seems clan Gully has a potential member."

-------- roughly 2 hours later -------

Riku replica awoke to the scent of women's perfume, he heard voices and saw a girl and an odd looking moogle surrounded by a bunch of strange looking creatures and what appeared to be humans, in what appeared to be a library.

"So you're finally up, you gave us quite a scare." said a small green man.

"Where am I? Did I die?" Riku replica asked, he was confused but aware of his surroundings, ready to attack with his Soul eater.

"Lezaford's cottage in the Aldanna Range, which is a part of Ivalice" said the girl speaking up. "My name's Adelle, and this is Lezaford." she said pointing towards the green man "And this is Cid, Hurdy, and Clan Gully." she said pointing towards a brown and spiked looking blonde guy, then the moogle who was also blonde and was wearing blue clothes and held a guitar, then the three or four other people behind them. "Oh, and you _almost_ died, we saved you." she finished, smiling.

"I am Riku replica of Castle Oblivion, thank you for saving me, how can I repay you?"

"Join clan Gully kupo!" Hurdy said "Is it okay Cid kupo?"

"So long as he's willing he can, but first we must wait for the others, until then let us introduce our other members

End of Chapter.

* * *

I hope y'all liked this chapter, expect to see Khamja and the other clans, but on a side note I will pick 5 members of organization 13 to bring back after a quick time skip, if you have any ideas, post them with the reviews

so far I have 2 definites.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Ivalice: Riku replica's journey

Yes, the next chapter is up. sorry if I took a while but I was tryna fix one of my other fics (purposeful joke) I own nothing! Guy out!

The next day Riku replica, Adelle, Cid, Lezaford, The judge, and the rest of the clan had become impatient. The others should have been there hours ago and the group was getting hungry. A fighter by the name of Elm said "Can we start the initiation already? I'm starving!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL THE REST OF THE CLAN GETS HERE!!!" Cid barked, he was craving behemoth steak badly, but he put manners before his personal needs, and it was taking a toll on his manners.

Hurdy decided that he should play some music to calm everyone down, and so he pulled out his therbo, but before he could play the first note the sound of wings flapping interupted. Everyone turned to see a young Gria raptor flying clumsily towards them. Riku Replica had summoned his soul eater out of reflex and was about advance on the unknown creature(because none of the members there were gria and he'd never seen one), but Adelle and a Seeq by the name of Fynn told him she was on their side. A moment later the girl crashed, but she was used to it so there was little pain.

"Man I hate flying! Why the heck did I hafta go..." the raptor said rubbing the spot where she had fallen on, barely noticing that she was getting glared at by half of the clan. "Hey Taranis, what took you so long?" Adelle said helping her friend up.

"Hi Adelle, Aurloch and the others sent me to tell you that they had to take care of a Malboro infestation near Flourgis, but they said that we should meet at Moorabella, I heard something about a tournament from House Bowen, all the big clans will be there!" Taranis said, she then noticed Riku replica and said " Oh, is this the guy we heard so much about, he doesn't look all that special for a hume though..."

"Well, technically he's not a hume per se, but I think he's strong." Adelle stated she then called to Cid "The others said to meet in Moorabella you can start the initiation."

"Whew, finally!" Riku replica said, he was impatient and wanted to start fighting. he had lost some of his personal pride since he lost to Riku and wanted to start on anything that would make him stronger.

**"Do you swear to uphold the laws of Clan Gully?"**

"I swear."

And with that the judge swung his sword to initiate Riku replica, and then vanished in a flash of light. Soon afterwards all the present members began to clap or pat Riku replica on the back.

After a while lezaford spoke up and said "I have a meal all ready for a certain clan with a new mem-." before he could finish he was nearly trampled by most of the starving people around him. "Well I see that nobody's lost their appetite!" he continued before entering back into the house, leaving Adelle, Cid, Hurdy, Taranis, Fynn, and Riku Replica outside.

"Well, I guess we should go in before we get forgotten kupo!" Hurdy said.

"Yeah I guess we should, the way _some people _eat we'd be lucky to find bones!" Adelle commented, staring at Cid and snickering.

"Hrm. Yes, well you try managing a clan on an empty stomach, Riku Replica are you coming?"

"Yeah!" he said as he walked in, little did he realize that he'd soon have his 1st battle in Ivalice against his own clanmates...

End of Chapter.

* * *

I hope y'all liked this chapter, expect to see Khamja and the other clans, but on a side note I'm still picking members of organization 13 to bring back, and now I'm accepting OC clan's for the Ivalice tournament. if you have any ideas, post them with the reviews the clans also should either members of khamja, unaffiliated, or part of a secret third party! also I may scrap the time skip

so far I have still 2 org. 13 members definites.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Ivalice: Riku replica's journey

After Riku replica and the rest of clan Gully finished eating they had begun setting up for their journey. As Riku Replica and Hurdy got the supplies ready Taranis, Elm, and Fynn walked up to them. "Hey newbie, congrats on joining the clan!"

"Umm thanks, I guess we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Riku Replica."

"Nice ta meetya Repliku, I'm Taranis."

"Hey Taranis, that's not his name, Kupo." Hurdy said

"Yeah, but the other one was way too long, that okay with you, Repliku?" the gria asked, making the others sweatdrop from her rhyme.

"Yeah I guess, so shouldn't you three be packing too?" "Nah, were all set...so the guys and I were wondering if you sparr with us?" Riku Replica smirked at the proposition.

"Sure thing I'll take all three of you at once!" Hurdy, Taranis, Fynn, and Elm all stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure? We meant one at a time." Elm said. " 'Course I am, I need a challenge now and again, so when do we do it?"

"Right before we leave for Moorabella, see you then." Fynn said. Around thirty minutes later the clan was all ready to leave and most of them had said their goodbyes to Lezaford when Cid noticed a few people were missing.

"Oi, where are Riku Replica and the others?"

"I dunno." Adelle said taking a quick look around. "

They should be sparring over there, kupo." Hurdy said to them pointing towards the path to Moorabella.

As the rest of clan Gully made their way they noted two figures kneeling next to two people who were just standing. It was Riku replica and the others, Elm and Fynn looked tired and were breathing heavily on the ground, and Taranis had a lump and numerous scratches from the combat.

"*huff huff*..Hey everyone!" Taranis said, not taking her eyes off of her opponent who had his Souleater pointed at her. Hurdy, Adelle, Cid and the other clanmates just stared for a bit before Cid responded.

" You do realize we're not carrying the four of you if you go unconscious, right?" the Revaji asked, Taranis just breifly flicked her eyes at him and nodded.

"Don't worry Ciddy, this won't be much longer!" After saying this Taranis made a dash for her opponent and attemted to use a mind crush attack. Riku Replica merely dodged though and put out his open palm, Then a dark burst of fire emitted from it.

End of Chapter.

* * *

I hope y'all liked this chapter, I'm still accepting OC clans but seeing as nearly no one's read this (sniffle) I won't worry too much, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

RRJ: welcome to Ivalice

By Guy Silverberg

I own nothing here, whatsoever!

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

On The way to Moorabella Taranis was still grumbling about her loss. She wasn't really mad at Riku Replica, but the Gria rarely lost. The girl's griping had bothered some of the other clan members.

"Are you okay?" Riku replica asked kindly, Taranis only puffed her cheeks and turned her head.

"I'm fine Repliku, why don't you check on Elm or Fynn?"

"Neither of them are still sore about the match." He said cockily, noticing that he was falling back into old habits.

"I am not still sore! I'm gonna show you what I got at the clan tourney!" Taranis exclaimed proudly, making the newest clanmate take on a puzzled expression

"We aren't gonna fight one another, are we?"

"No, Kupo." Hurdy said, surprising RR and Taranis. "She just means that she'll be even better than you by then."

'Repliku' nodded. "Well, I'd be dissapointed if it were any other way." Taranis only smiled at this, eventually the trio was joined by Cid and Adelle.

"Who knows, maybe I'll surpass Aurloch's group."

"Who's Aurloch?" 'Repliku' asked "Is he strong?"

This time Adelle spoke up. "Very. He joined the clan a little while after Luso did, he eventually became one of our toughest fighters, almost as strong as me!" Adelle commented slyly.

"He's not the only one, Karie, Cristoph, Hermot, and Rou are all just as strong. Usually they show some of the newer members the ropes, but they were dispatched when you joined." Cid said. Eventually Taranis' mood improved, and the clan mates were chatting happily. Everyone then noticed that it was starting to get colder, except RR.

His mind was spinning with this new info. From the sound of things, these guys could help him get stronger, not to mention that he finally had some friends.

_'These guys are more than a fake like me deserves...'_ He thought, as a snowflake fell on his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ewen of Khamja was dealing with his new...partners. Things were bad enough after Illua died, but now he was dealing with five people, who might replace him as the clan's most promising member.

He entered the meeting room, where he was to formally commend them on joining Khamja. All of the black cloaked members looked to him.

"Well, well, it's about time you showed up!" The sole female in the room exclaimed. Another cloaked person gave her a harsh glare.

"Geez Larx, take a chill pill!" He said, strumming on his sitar.

"What was that?" 'Larx' snapped, pulling out her weapons, Foudre.

"I'll wager that he told you to 'take a chill pill'." An older man said, chuckling.

"Grr...I'm gonna kill you Demyx!" She yelled, but the largest male got in her way, wielding an axe-sword.

"...We shouldn't argue with one another with so few of us left." he said, his imposing figure and gruff words made the fiesty female change her mind.

The final, eye-patched member gave the regional leader of Khamja a glance. "What did you want Ewen?"

"To tell you that you have officially member of Khamja. Congratulations, very few are allowed into our ranks."

"Well thanks and all, but that sounds like a total hassle dude. Not my scene at all." Demyx said, still strumming.

"For once, the slacker and I agree." 'Larx' said "We don't need to be in your little organization, we only took that little test to see how strong the people of this world were!"

"And they were dreadfully subpar. I bet even the best one couldn't take a horde of Shadows." The gentlemanly gambler added. Ewen sighed and pulled out his trump card. The Obsidian Grimoire, a book that could bring beings from other dimensions back to life in Ivalice, but only five times.

"You have no choice. You owe your lives to our group. If it weren't for this spellbook you would be in the void, along with your other 'clanmates'. It was only chance that you five were brought here, instead of the other five that I could've called here." He then held the book near a fireplace. "It'd be a true shame if anything were to happen to this tome. Aside from it's great value, this book also bears the life of those called back by it. In other words...If it perishes..."

"So will we." The stalwart hero of the group said.

"Exactly. And since I cast the magick spell, I can also nullify it." He then looked into all nine eyes of the others. "So I ask you again, will you cooperate."

The room was silent, but Ewen knew the answer already. "I'll give you all your orders later this evening. Feel free to explore the premises...

* * *

E.O.C. Well I finally brought in Org XIII as well as updated. Hopefully this won't take as long next time.

Be safe and Guy out!


	5. Chapter 5

RRJ: welcome to Ivalice

By Guy Silverberg

I own nothing here, whatsoever!

Finally I recieve a few OC clans! Special thanks to Xiphon III!

* * *

After a day of travel Riku Replica and the rest of Clan Gully arrived at Moorabella, and were taking a rest at the pub.

This was the first time that Riku Replica was in popular clan hangout and he was quite impressed.

"So this is a pub?" he asked Adelle, who was sipping a drink leisurely.

"Yup. Cool huh?"

"Plenty." Riku replica said "Although I wish I could get to see more of the city."

"Don't worry, you'll get to see more of the city of magick soon. Hurdy and I are going to go take a peek at some of our favorite shopping spots while we wait. Aurloch, Karie, Cristoph, Hermot, and Rou shouldn't be here for a few hours, so we have time to kill."

"Really?" The silver haired boy asked. His Moogle friend nodded.

"Yes, kupo. Are you interested in coming as well, kupo?"

The black wearing replica hummed, somewhat playfully. "Well...I suppose."

Adelle smirked. "That's what we like to hear." She said before she waved down the bartender, deciding to take advantage of a certain unattentive clan leader. "Another few drinks over here, on Cid's tab."

The worker nodded and the gifted one, the Moogle bard, and the replica laughed, imagining the look on Cid's face when he found out.

About half an hour later, the trio was out and about on the town.

As Riku Replica walked, he had heard rumors of three members of the clan that had gone off recently, and was interested in finding out.

"So who are Frimelda Lotice, Vaan, and Penello?" Riku Replica asked. "I've heard that they were famous or something before they joined. The others also mention a guy by the name of Al-something..."

"Really good warriors who decided they needed to do some soul searching, kupo." Hurdy said. "Friemelda was a legendary swordswoman before joining the clan, and boy does she have a story!"

"As for Vaan and Penelo," Adelle continued. "The two of them are Sky Pirates, good ones too. They were members of another clan, Centurio, before joining ours. The Al-person is Al-Cid Margrace, I'll tell you about him later."

As they continued to walk, they heard someone yelling.

"Now we got 'em boys! Yhar har har!"

The three of them turned to the source of the sound, a nearby alleyway.

"I think we should check this out." Adelle said, running down the alley, Riku replica was right on her heels.

W-wait up! Kupo!" Hurdy yelled, trying to catch up.

When the group arrived they saw two Pavirir, a Warrior, two Dragoons, and a Sage.

Apparently it was the Sage who spoke, because he laughed again. "Time to take ya outta the competition before it even starts!"

The trio saw that backed into a corner, but ready to fight, were two Humes and a Moogle.

"Now why would you pull such a cowardly stunt, Kupo?" One Hume, who seemed to be a Tinkerer and Fusilier spoke up. "If you wanted to get beat, you only had to ask."

"Yeah, kupo! The Tall ones are always up for a fight!" The Moogle said.

The other Hume seemed to be a Time mage, but looked t know Black magic as well. Aside from the Black mage job, their jobs were uncommon for humes, while the Moogle was a Theif with juggler abilities.

"Enough chit Chat! Time to finish you Pompom huggers!"

"Not if we can help it!" Adelle, Hurdy, and Riku Replica said at the same time, (but in Hurdy's case, add a Kupo).

"Well well." The leader said "Looks like the Moogle wannabe's called in their other three clan mates. Still, they don't look t'be much!"

"We'll see about that!" Riku Replica exclaimed, before summoning his Soul eater.

* * *

EoC.

I got to introduce 'The Tall Ones!', and mentioned a few missing clan members. I know it wasn't much, but I'll add more soon.

Expect to see more on The Tall Ones soon!


End file.
